CYLAS becomes a Terrorcon
Here's how CYLAS becomes a Terrorcon goes in Overlord of Dragons, Part 1. Out, Starscream and his minions return to the medical bay to find CYLAS maddening himself CYLAS: I am gonna make you suffer in ways you will not believe! Starscream: Just how much of the Synth-En have you given him? Nightmare Moon: Indeed, Knock Out. Krogan: This is awkward after all. Viggo Grimborn: Now what? Johann: What happened? Drago Bludvist: How much Synthetic Energon did you give him? Suri Polomare: I was about to ask you the same question. Tempest Shadow: What just happened to CYLAS? Queen Chrysalis: Indeed. King Sombra: Oh, for the love of-- Now what?! Knock Out: 2 additional does, 3 at the most, but CYLAS' increasingly volitare nature isn't the only wrinkle. It appears that the more green stuff I administer, the faster this monstrosity formerly known as Breakdown burns through his own natural Energon reserves. Starscream: This will not do! Megatron already possess one unruly beast with that Predacon of his. What good is another freak of nature that cannot be controlled?! suddenly gets an idea Starscream: Wait! I'm a fool. smirks Later Knock Out: Dark Energon? You are more than a fool, Starscream. I think your neural cluster has blown a massive fuse! Krogan: Knock Out has a point. Viggo Grimborn: It could be dangerous. Johann: Indeed. Drago Bludvist: Dark Energon is the Anti-spark of Unicron the Destroyer. Suri Polomare: Who knows what will happen if we infuse him with that? King Sombra: I agree with both of them. Starscream: Oh, on the contrary, dear Doctor, adding Dark Energon to the formula should provide Lord Megatron with full control over his supersoldier. Nightmare Moon: Trust us. Tempest Shadow: It will be natural. Queen Chrysalis: And more fear-striking. Knock Out: Okay. True that Lord Megatron does possess a symbiotic link to any 1 or thing infused with the dark matter allowing him to manipulate them as if they were puppets, but have you forgotten what the so-called "Blood of Unicron" did to our warship? Krogan: I hate to say this, but Starscream may be onto something. Viggo Grimborn: Indeed. Johann: Yes, he may be. Drago Bludvist: But the previous side effects-- Suri Polomare: Don't matter. King Sombra: Don't you remember last time we infused Dark Energon with the warship? Starscream: That was the result of a massive infusion. I'm suggesting a drop or 2 merely enough to allow our master to command his warrior at will. Nightmare Moon: He's experienced it once. Krogan: Good point. Viggo Grimborn: Indeed. Johann: Excellent. Drago Bludvist: Sighs As usual. Suri Polomare: Hm-hmm. Tempest Shadow: Now, it's your turn. Queen Chrysalis: Just trust us on this one. King Sombra: Sighs Very well. Knock Out: Even so, it's too drastic to take extreme measure without Shockwave's approval. I do, after all, report to him. Starscream: Not on this project! Supersoldiers fall under military operations, meaning, dear Knock Out, that you now report to me and my minions. Are we clear? Out infuses CYLAS with a cocktail comprised of Dark Energon Knock Out: Wait for it. optics snap close Krogan: Whoa. Viggo Grimborn: Tell me about it. Johann: Awkward. Drago Bludvist: Indeed. Suri Polomare: What just happened? King Sombra: I was about to ask you the same question. Starscream: Groans Equines in any form cannot be relied upon. optics snap open and he roars Knock Out: It's alive! breaks free of his ties Knock Out: Aah! Oh! Starscream: Scrap! gets up, takes a few steps, then collapses Krogan: What just happened? Viggo Grimborn: No clue, Krogan, Johann: Viggo is correct. Drago Bludvist: Hm. Suri Polomare: CYLAS? As in, "Cybernetic Life Augment by Symbiosis?" King Sombra: Whoa, I did not see that 1 coming. Starscream: Oh, for the love of-- Now what?! Nightmare Moon: Yes, Knock Out. Tempest Shadow: What happened? Queen Chrysalis: Why didn't he move any further? Knock Out: I tried to tell you before. It's a side effect from the Synth-En. He's burned through his natural reserves. Starscream: Then perhaps we should withhold any infusions for a while. Might calm CYLAS down a bit, make him a tad more manageable. starts shaking CYLAS: Need...Energon. introduces an Energon-sucking Terrorcon tongue from his lower jaw approaches Starscream and tries to drain him Out zaps him with his prod from behind Moon bucks him and CYLAS again produces the Energon-sucking tongue Tempest Shadow: (Gasps) I think he's actually trying to-- Knock Out: Suck out our Energon with that thing? stretches his tongue King Sombra: It sure seems that way. takes the prod and breaks it 'Cons, Hunters, Flyers, and Ponies run into a hall follows turns to Knock Out Starscream: See if you can hold him off! Knock Out: W-what?! Wait for me! transforms and Knock Out holds on stops and turns and walks away another hall, Starscream transforms to 'Bot mode, throwing Knock Out off Knock Out: We need to sound the alarm! Krogan: Are you insane?! Viggo Grimborn: Megatron could kill us! Johann: Indeed. Drago Bludvist: I knew this was a terrible idea. Suri Polomare: Relax, Drago. King Sombra: We must warn Soundwave! Starscream: Out of the question! Megatron will undoubtedly hold us responsible. Nightmare Moon: He's right. Tempest Shadow: Who knows what he'll do to us then? Queen Chrysalis: This would be seen as an act of betrayal. Knock Out: But, we are! Starscream: Well, you are, mostly. Anyway, His Lordship doesn't need to know that. Not if we handle this the right way. Nightmare Moon: Good thinking. Tempest Shadow: That's right. Queen Chrysalis: CYLAS won't last 3 minutes. Knock Out: Meaning?! Krogan: What do you mean?! Viggo Grimborn: Quickly! Johann: CYLAS is a threat to us! Drago Bludvist: Hurry! Suri Polomare: Do something! Fast! King Sombra: A decision would be good right about now! Starscream: Use your head, Knock Out! This ship is crawling with highly-trained Vehicon troopers, armed for combat. The moment CYLAS attempts to feed, they will neutralize him for us. Problem solved. Nightmare Moon: Trust us. Tempest Shadow: This is better than all of Starscream's preivous ideas combined. Queen Chrysalis: You'll see. a Vehicon is roaming the halls, CYLAS jumps on him and drains his Energon Starscream, Knock Out, Hunters, Flyers, and the pony villains Starscream: Once we recover CYLAS' body, we must dispose of it as quickly and efficiency as possible. No trace of him can be allowed to remain. Knock Out: His shivers infected body. turn over and see the dead Vehicon Out runs over Knock Out: Gone. Completely drained of Energon. Tempest Shadow: Tell me something, Starscream, when you said "problem solved", is this even closer to what you had in mind?! Starscream: I do not appreciate your tone, Tempest. This brewing catastrophe was hardly my fault. Nightmare Moon: Hey! Queen Chrysalis: It was your idea to begin with! King Sombra: Yeah! Knock Out: Well, it certainly isn't mine! Tempest Shadow and Knock Out bicker, the Vehicon gets up Tempest Shadow: Oh, no? You're the Mastermind who chose to experiment with Synthetic Energon! Knock Out: And you're the monkey wretch who tried to experiment with Red Energon! Vehicon growls and they freeze turn to face it Vehicon: Energon! produces the same tongue as CYLAS Out and the others back off in horror Starscream: I thought you said he had no spark! Tempest Shadow: How is this possible? Knock Out: Dark Energon. It reanimates the dead! Vehicon: Raaaaah! Nightmare Moon: Quick, aim for the head! Starscream: What?! How do you know?! Krogan: Knock Out saw Equine horror films! Silence Queen Chrysalis: At drive-in theaters! puts his gun away aims his missile at the Terrorcon fires and the head is blown off but the Terrorcon continues in advance King Sombra: Forget the head! Go for the spark! shoots the Vehicon in the chest multiple times collapses and the cons put their weapons away Knock Out: We severed its link to the Dark Energon. Equine horror films, waste of time. Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Scenes Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:TransformersPrimfan